The present invention is directed to an oral care implement including a delivery system for a fluid. Oral care implements, particularly toothbrushes, are typically used by applying toothpaste to a bristle section followed by brushing regions of the oral cavity, e.g., the teeth, tongue, and/or gums. Some toothbrushes have been equipped with fluid reservoirs and systems for delivering auxiliary active agents, such as whitening agents, breath freshening agents, and the like.
Some efforts have been made to configure toothbrushes to deliver active agents at the time of brushing. Commonly assigned U.S. 2007/0154863 A1, for example, describes an oral care implement having a reservoir containing an active agent and a user-activated pump for delivering the active agent through a channel and out of one or more outlets.